The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a communication processing method, especially is associated with the image forming apparatus, the image forming system, and the communication processing method, which enables remote maintenance.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral), is used to print a document and an image.
Here, as typical technology, an image forming system that can reproduce a sequence of operations performed for apparatus as controlled objects, such as an image forming apparatus, is disclosed. In this technology, a control part of a remote terminal transmits coordinate data of position where click operation of the mouse is performed to a copying machine. The control part of the copying machine receives the coordinate data from the remote terminal. Then, respective coordinate data is compared with remote control screen data. In this comparison, whether the clicked position is on the remote setting panel or it is on a hard-key panel is determined. Operational information corresponding to the decision result is stored as script data. Then, the operational information in script data is read one at a time. Processing operation based on respective operational information is performed, sequentially. As a result, the sequence of operations performed by the user is reproduced. As configured in this way, improvement in the operativity of the apparatus can be promoted.